boys r us
by AtheerHoran
Summary: takes place during boys r us.there are big surprises,not!Alicia quits the pc,derrick wants Massie back, and the past owners of the room help Massie and one of them comes up w/ a plan. what does that equal? lots  and lots of drama, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique but I wish I did.

Massie Block: getting a new room because she lost the other one. Will she stay on top facing a new clique?

Skye Hamilton: giving the key to the new room to Massie. Will Massie end up getting it. Will Skye be Massie's new beta?

Alicia Rivera: is forming a new clique .who will be in it?

Claire Lyons: has to choose between Massie and Alicia. Just wants everyone to be friends again.

Dylan Marvill: still a size 6 and hating it. Will she stay with Massie or side with Alicia? Will she stay will Derrick?

Kristen Gregory: has to deal with soccer, school, boys, and drama. Just wants everyone to be friends again.

Introducing the past alphas:

Ruby King:'s dad owns burger king and she was the first owner of the room .

Stella Day: is helping Massie and Skye overthrow Alicia. Has a plan. Will it work?

Selena Star: is helping Massie with the rest of the past owners. Would hate to think that Alicia will win after there plan is reveled.

Daniela Sharp: knows they'll win with Stella's plan. But has other things to deal with so she can't really help that much.

Block estate

Pool

9:35 pm

Skye: u there?

Massie: Skye?

Skye: yeah have important news 4 u. If ur still 8th grade alpha

Massie: I'm still alpha. Is it news or gossip?

Skye: news, don't tell anyone yet

Massie: fine, what is it?

Skye: there's a new room

Massie: really? Where is it? who's it 4?

Skye: its 4 u. told the last 4 alphas what happened and they found a room not used.

Massie: who knows about the room?

Skye: just us 6, the last 4 alphas, u and me

Massie: great! where?

Skye: meet us tomorrow at 4 at Starbucks and we'll tell. Come alone.

Massie: k

"Massie" Alicia said. Massie stopped texting and looked up. "Yeah?" Massie said. "I just wanted to tell you that I quit the pc, so bye" Alicia said then pushed Massie in the pool. Massie grabbed Alicia's leg and she fell in.

Block estate

Spa

10:00 pm

"What happened" Claire, Dylan, and Kristen asked. And she told them about what Alicia said and about the pool but left out the part about texting with Skye.

Westchester

Starbucks

4:00

Massie drank her mocha waiting for Skye. A few minutes later five gorgeous girls came in, ordered, then they sat down at Massie's table. " hey Mass" said Skye. "This is Massie Block" Skye introduced, "this is Ruby king, first owner of the old room, Stella Day, Selena Star, and Daniela Sharp." "Hey" everyone else said, "apple c" they laughed. "ok" said Ruby, "there is a new room for you Mass, do you want it?" "yeah" "k then , it's yours. We'll go shopping for it then we'll give you the key" "k" "shopping is tomorrow 6:30." "see ya there" Massie said. "one question. why you helping me if ew-licia will try to be alpha?" " because, once in alpha always an alpha sister" ruby started and everyone except Massie finished.

Block estate

Spa

9:00

"I can't believe we got everything we needed for the room" said Stella. "Yeah" everyone else answered. "We have to go now" Ruby said five minutes later. Everyone except Massie and Skye were still there. "Massie, here's the key. bye" said Skye.

Like it, hate it, review.

It's my first story so be nice.


	2. the plan, wonders and blackmail ideas

Ps I loathe you

Chapter 2

Block Estate

Spa

7:30

Sunday

Massie's pov

Massie, Skye, Ruby, Stella, Selena, and Daniela were in the spa. Stella was telling everyone her plan to get back at Alicia. They all knew Alicia was leaving the pc because she wants to be the alpha of her own clique. Stella's plan would make Alicia stay beta forever. Or not even beta maybe theta or omega. Her plan would make no boy like Alicia except maybe Kemp or even no one at all. They wanted to start it tomorrow, but they decided to wait till they found out who was in her clique or if she took Claire, Kristen, and Dylan to her clique or if she took Josh away from Massie (at the end of boys r us, he says he never liked Alicia only her, so he dumps her to go with Massie, its in my other story the end of boys r us it explains what happened).

Massie would have confidence to last till the end of the year because she knew she would come on top from Stella's plan.

Bocd

Monday

Alicia's pov

Alicia couldn't figure out why Massie wasn't begging her to be back in the pc or why she was ignoring her. Which Alicia didn't like. Alicia is trying to come up with a plan to get Claire, Dylan, and Kristen to be on her side. Kristen was the easiest to come up with. She would tell her if she didn't join her clique she would tell everyone she is poor. Claire was the hardest because she can't make Cam dump her. And she couldn't make Derrick dump Dylan. She could tell everyone Dylan has an eating problem and is size six. All she needs now is Claire. She could tell Cam Claire likes Derrick. Now all she has to do is talk to them. But they're ignoring her. She decided to text them and make sure they won't tell Massie. She'll seem like an LBR if people find out she had to blackmail them to join. She can't have that. But Massie probably blackmailed Josh into going out with her and ignore her. He can't ask him why he goes out with Massie or why he won't talk to her because he won't talk to her or probably read her texts, she'll try later. Now she had to get Claire, Dylan, and Kristen.

Review.


End file.
